The Antigen Discovery Core will function to identify new PC antigens and enhance efficiency, quality control, and cooperation of research participants in their pursuit of program project objectives. The Specific Aims of the Antigen Discovery Core will be: 1. To propagate Pneumocystis and maintain stocks of existing PC antigens. 2. To discover and characterize new PC antigens. 3. To perform antigen peptide T cell epitope analysis.